<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ponds Deliberates: To Do or Not To Do (Fuck it, Do It Anyway) by StewedSpice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676724">Ponds Deliberates: To Do or Not To Do (Fuck it, Do It Anyway)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewedSpice/pseuds/StewedSpice'>StewedSpice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>chatfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewedSpice/pseuds/StewedSpice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponds helps boost the morale of his fellow Clone Commanders.</p><p>I decided to help increase the number of chatfics for the fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-6454 | Ponds &amp; Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ponds Deliberates: To Do or Not To Do (Fuck it, Do It Anyway)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>I bring glad tidings and a new video!</p><p> </p><p>[Video autoplays. Mace Windu is facing the camera]</p><p>"Hello Troopers. Look at your Jedi. Now back to me. Now back at your Jedi. Now back to <b>me</b> . Sadly they aren't me, but if they stopped relying on the Jinn Method and started using the Unifying Force and Common Sense, they could <em> plan </em> like they're me.</p><p>Look around, where are you? You're in a properly supplied and equipped FOB with The Jedi Your Jedi Could Plan Like!</p><p>What's in your hand? Back to me, I have it. Its two personalised DC-17 pistols. Look again, the pistols are now PERSONALISED THERMAL DETONATORS!</p><p>Anything is possible when your Jedi embraces the power of Good Planning and not Just Winging It.</p><p>I'm on a Zilobeast."</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Several people are typing....</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Sly Like A Fox:</b> Two Questions.</p><ol>
<li>Why does he have a Zilobeast????</li>
<li>What's the Jinn Method?</li>
</ol><p> </p><p><b>Mr. Secura:</b> Is that seriously what you're focusing on here Fox???</p><p> </p><p><b>Blue Tooka:</b> How the kriff did you talk <em> General Windu </em> into doing that??</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature:</b> To answer Foxs important question, the Jinn Method is apparently where a Jedi just relies on the Living Force and "lives in the moment" and then just halfasses their AARs with about 15 euphemisms for "mind tricked someone". Master Jinn taught Kenobi so….</p><p> </p><p><strong>Water Feature:</strong> And no one talks General Windu into anything. He's just that talented.</p><p> </p><p><b>Oversized Puppy: </b> <em> Why does he have a Zilobeast???? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Oversized Puppy: </b>And who the frack changed my name?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Oversized Puppy changed their name to Big Bad Wolffe</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Greeased Lightning: </b>And how did you get him in armour? Did he only put it on for the video?</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>Nope, my General wears his armour all the time. Says he's run into enough slugthrowers this campaign</p><p> </p><p><b>Big Bad Wolffe: </b>How did you even record that? </p><p> </p><p><b>Code Kenobi: </b> <em> How </em> and <em> why </em>is this a thing that's happening?</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>The General saw some of the Morale Memes and decided to help out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Several people are typing….</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>Don't worry, I have An Explanation.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sly Like A Fox: </b>Why did that need caps?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Blue Tooka:</strong> Why doesn't that reassure me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Water Feature shared a video</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>[</b>Mace Windu is once again facing the camera, with a backdrop of a bustling base camp]</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Troopers, how are you, fantastic! Does your Jedi look like me? No. Can he plan like me? Yes. Should he use the Unifying Force and Common Sense? I don't know, do you like <em> a properly thought out battleplan with contingencies? </em>Do you want a Jedi who listens to your tactical knowledge in a properly laid out FOB? Of course you do. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Swandive!</em> </b> Into the best planned campaign of your lives. So Troopers. Should your Jedi plan like a Sensible Jedi? You tell me."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b>Code Kenobi: </b>WHY IS HE RIDING A RANCOR??</p><p> </p><p><b>Greeased Lightning:</b> HOW IS A RANCOR SENSIBKE?</p><p> </p><p><b>GREEASED LIGHTNING: </b>*Sensible </p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>Turns out rancor are Force Sensitive and Mace just had to ask it nicely. It didn't like the Seppies anymore than we did.</p><p> </p><p><b>Sly Like A Fox: </b>Ask it... Nicely?</p><p> </p><p><b>Mr. Secura: </b>Mace?????</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b> The man has <em> literally </em> sung me to sleep, of course we're on first name terms.</p><p> </p><p><b>Blue Tooka:</b> hE DiD WhAt??</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>He's sung the whole battalion to sleep, I probably have a recording somewhere if you need it?</p><p> </p><p><b>Code Kenobi: </b> Vod, why the kriff is your General <em> singing you to sleep??? </em></p><p> </p><p><b>Blue Tooka: </b>Skywalker is gonna loose his mind if he ever finds out.</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>Only coz your General is convinced mine doesn't have a sense of humour.</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b> @ <b>Code Kenobi </b> he sings the whole battalion to sleep when a campaign or battle was really rough. And he uses some kind of Force Presence <em> thing </em>to help relax the vod stuck in medbay while he does it. He usually just reads us bedtime stories. </p><p> </p><p><strong>Big Bad Wolffe:</strong> @<strong>Water Feature </strong>High five for having the best buire!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>Water Feature: </strong>*High Five*</p><p> </p><p><b>Water Feature: </b>Anyway, Mace says if you have any further questions feel free to submit them to his email and he'll try and get around to answering them</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>Several people are typing....</em> </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written because my brain refuses to let go of the image of Mace Windu as the Old Spice Guy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>